Year of the Spark: October 27
by Sparky Army
Summary: Distractions' - Elizabeth's office has been overtaken by the most horrible thing ever created...paperwork, and it's all John's fault. Sparky of course!


Author's Note: Sorry for any mistakes, I've got a killer headache and would probably explode if I had to read through it right now, lol. Enjoy!

Distractions

By Steph7085

* * *

Only a small table lamp illuminated the office and part of the walkway into the gate room. Every other source of light had been put to night mode making it incredibly dim against the blanket of night though shapes could still be made out if you were looking. It was peaceful, quiet, and the main reason why Elizabeth was still working.

During the day interruptions always came up and distracted her from the mandatory reports that seemed destined to clutter up her desk. Like a wild plant, they multiplied at in impossible rate, speeding up when she wasn't paying attention and conspiring against her. She was sourly tempted to give this pile to a certain Colonel, considering he was the main reason she was pulled away from her desk.

Mmm…she thought, maybe she could give half to Rodney as well. Her two biggest trouble makers. It was a fleeting thought but it made the corner of her mouth twitch in amusement anyway, even as she placed a completed report on her left and picked up another from her right, sighing at the never ending pile.

Elizabeth was half way through the report in her hand when a very familiar looking shadow fell across her desk. She didn't bother looking up.

"Yes Colonel, what can I do for you?" The shadow shifted and Elizabeth finally glanced upwards rolling her eyes at his raised eyebrows and the shake of his head.

"Lizabeth," he started, pushing himself away from the door and moving over to her desk. He placed his hands on the surface and leaned over, his face bare inches from hers. "It's three thirty…"

"Yes John, I'm well aware of the time," she told him, amusement lacing her tone, even though she continued reading.

"In the morning," he continued, totally ignoring her comment. When he realised he was being mostly ignored he yanked the folder from the desk and threw it over his shoulder. The papers scattered everywhere causing John to inwardly cringe.

Elizabeth stared at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly until she finally settled for narrowing her eyes. She shot to her feet and hurried around the desk, quickly picking up the papers and muttering darkly to herself though loud enough for him to hear.

"The only reason why I end up staying up late is because of you and your distractions, okay, Rodney's as well, but you should know better. When I finally have the time to myself…"

"Lizabeth, shut up," John scolded playfully, snatching the newly put together folder from her hands and placing it back on her desk. He didn't give her time to respond, simply grabbed her hand and marched out of the office, through the gate room, and straight through the corridor. "You always ramble when your tired," he continued as they went. "And over-caffeinated."

Finally regaining her senses and recovering from the shock she froze, ignoring the tug on her hand as John spun around. Her mind formulated all sorts of intelligent responses…

"No I do not," she sulked…at least it sounded intelligent to her at the time, unfortunately her brain and mouth weren't connected and her mouth obviously decided to be childish. John smirked and she scowled in response.

"Yeah you do, in fact you could give McKay a run for his money," he teased, moving around her to gently push her from behind. She refused to move. "Lizabeth, I will carry you if I have to."

"Oh fine," she conceded speeding up so that she was almost around the corner when he caught up.

"You're grumpy too," He told her with a smirk, resting his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to his side. She didn't protest, but her eyes glinted at him dangerously. "It's kinda cute," he added as an after thought.

They finally reached the door and entered the room. John quickly pulled the covers back and threw a folded up black shirt in her direction before he collapsed onto the mattress, groaning in relief. A couple of minutes later Elizabeth crawled in beside him, automatically cuddling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm destined to never finish any paper work," she stated tiredly though a yawn. John kissed her head, his eyes already slipping shut.

"Yeah you will," John muttered back, "just give it to McKay, he deserves it for writing the stupid things so long." Elizabeth laughed softly, finding his other hand and lacing her fingers through his. "You know I can't sleep without you," he whispered, finally drifting off.


End file.
